


Deamus Song Fics

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: DEAMUS IS REAL, Drabbles, M/M, i guess, i'll say if they are, idk imma tag as we go along, little fics, some of the stories may be related
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 15:21:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12301926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Little Deamus drabbles/oneshots I write when I'm bored and the music I'm listening to inspires me. *finger guns*





	1. Introduction

this is just a little introduction thing i guess lmao  
anywho, thanks for clicking on this and taking the time to read these words if you are!  
i get bored a lot and put on some ~nice~ music, and one day i decided, "hey, i'm going to write a deamus fic!" because a lot of my songs remind me of them  
welcome to hell, guys  
my writing sucks  
also i highly reccomend listening to all of these songs/bands! they're very good songs made by talented bands and artists


	2. On Top Of The World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I take it in but don't look down,
> 
> 'Cause I'm on top of the world,  
> I'm on top of the world,  
> Waiting on this for a while now  
> Paying my dues to the dirt  
> I've been waiting to smile,  
> Been holding it in for a while,  
> Take you with me if I can  
> Been dreaming of this since a child
> 
> I'm on top of the world."  
> — On Top Of The World, Imagine Dragons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one i wrote at 6:30 am after pulling an all nighter so there's a lot of rambling

It'd been a few years since the Battle of Hogwarts, and Dean was happy. Very happy, in fact. During that one year he'd been on the move almost constantly, never able to stay in one spot for too long. If he did, the Snatchers would catch up to him, and he'd be captured or dead. One of the two, and Dean couldn't figure out which was the worse of the two. 

He'd met Ted, and for a little while, it'd felt like he had a dad. It was amazing - someone to turn to if he needed to talk, and company. Then they had gotten reckless, and they voted to remain in that forest for one more night. Just one: everyone was tired, what harm could it do to stay?

They stayed, and the Snatchers appeared in a flurry of curses and hexes being flung at the runaways. Ted, Dirk, and Gornuk were killed, Dean and Griphook the only two of the group to survive. Dean was, you could say, unhappy with that - couldn't he have gotten captured with someone a little more pleasant? He knew it was bad to think like that - he should just be thankful to be alive.

He lived through the whole thing- the Battle and the aftermath. People he knew from Hogwarts - from friends to strangers - hadn't ever been the same the Battle. A few even dared to take their own lives in the first few weeks, deciding that they didn't want to live with the memories. 

Dean ploughed through, though. He had friends who were sticking with him - he and Seamus moved into a flat together - and he was sticking with them. When he said 'friends' and 'them', he honestly just meant Seamus. Seamus was really the only close friend he still had daily contact with: Parvati had become withdrawn after Lavender died in the Battle, and Dean never contacted her, wanting to give her space. He still kept in touch with Neville, but the other man was busy getting ready for a career in teaching and didn't have much time on his hands to get together. 

So it was just him and Seamus in their flat. Seamus took it upon himself to decorate it (Dean apparently did not have a knack for interior decorating according to Seamus) and Dean absolutely loved it. He loved the house plants everywhere, with their wilting leaves since he and Seamus continually forgot to water them. He loved the Gryffindor scarves pinned up in their lounge. And he loved the kitchen where Seamus always managed to blow up his cereal at least once every week. 

He loved every aspect of their flat. 

He remembered one morning when Seamus had come stumbling home very late, obviously drunk. He'd been sitting in the lounge, worry and panic brewing in his stomach as he contemplated calling the police to file a missing persons report, when the front door had opened and heavy footsteps could be heard walking down the hallway. 

He remembered how words had tumbled so easily from Seamus' mouth, ramblings about how much he hated some people, how he wished he could've just been born in a normal era, how he wished that he could've just gone to school. How he could've just loved Dean in peace. 

Those words had made Dean's breath hitch in his throat and he remained silent, helping Seamus get to bed. Once the Irish man was safely in his own bed and already on his way to dreamland, Dean returned to his own room. 

A week later, Dean confronted Seamus about it, and neither of them blamed Seamus' words simply on being drunk.

Now, Dean thought as he lay in bed next to Seamus, that had been the day he realized that he'd loved his best friend for a long, long time. 

"Good morning, sleepyhead." Dean said lightly as he noticed Seamus open his eyes. "Have a good sleep?"

Seamus' jaws stretched wide in a yawn. "Definitely." He replied sleepily, raising his hands to his face and trying to rub the bleariness from his eyes. "Now, if I get my required batch of pancakes and a nice cup of coffee, I'll be cheerful and ready to tackle a new day."

Dean grinned broadly at this, slipping out of bed. "Alright, your highness." He said, straightening up and stretching. "Your wish is my command."

Yes, even if it meant making pancakes every day for the rest of his life, Dean was happy. He wasn't going to dwell on his memories, they would only bring back pain.


	3. Young & Wild

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I walk the lines they made me,  
> Just to make them smile,  
> Cause every monster they make,  
> Was once a happy child.  
> Did you know, did you know?  
> We won't go with out a fight.
> 
> They said that you'd be nothing,  
> They said these dreams will die,  
> But I stood strong and worked too hard to keep this hope alive.  
> Here we go, here we go,  
> I'm going to write my name in lights."  
> — Young & Wild, The Strumbellas

Seamus knew he was reckless. Dean always told him that he needed to be careful or he was going to end up dead one day because of the dangerous stunts he attempted. 

Like in first year, when he had kept trying to turn his water into run and almost succeeded..in blowing himself up. Dean always laughed at Seamus, soot all over his face, and Seamus stuck his tongue out at him. "I'm still more handsome than you are," He'd always joke before taking a napkin and trying to wipe the ash from his face. 

Or in second year when he had managed to sneak out of the dormitory at night sometimes, wanting to prowl the school for Slytherin's monster so the attacks would stop. Once, when Dean had caught him, Seamus had admitted that he was terrified. What if Dean was the next target? He had promised he would stop leaving the dorm, since Dean was getting worried that Seamus would get attacked due to being out at night, but he never stopped. He couldn't. It kept going up until Ginny was taken into the Chamber and Harry and Ron saved her. Seamus finally felt at ease. 

How about third year, when Seamus had stayed awake for over a hundred hours, not wanting to die if Sirius Black broke into the dorm again. Dean tried to convince him to fall asleep - saying things like "Sleep deprivation can kill you," and "This isn't good for you, Seamus." - but he didn't succeed. On the fifth night of him staying awake, Seamus completely passed out, and woke up in the morning with a killer migraine and the blankets pulled up to his neck. The other boys were all getting ready and he caught Dean's eyes. The other boy smiled at him, which Seamus hesitantly returned. 

The next year, Seamus was an idiot. Many stories including Harry, Ron, Hermione, and the Whomping Willow began to surface and Seamus, wanting to know if it was true once and for all, made his way to the Whomping Willow. It had swung his branches at him and Seamus, definitely forgetting he had his wand in his pocket, almost died. If Dean hadn't shown up and gotten him the heck our of there. Dean had given him a lecture after that, one that Seamus brushed off. He later got his revenge during the holidays, when Lavender asked him to the Yule Ball. Dean for upset that he didn't have a date, so Seamus fixed him with a lunatic from Ravenclaw. No, not Luna. He couldn't even remember her name now - something like Adelaide or Annie or Andrew..

In fifth year, Seamus was an idiot yet again. His Mam had gotten too tearful and The Prophet had gotten too convincing, so he just gave up. No more fighting, it would all be okay. At least, until he got to Hogwarts. It wasn't helpful that he got into a fight with Harry on his first night and he dragged everyone else into it, getting angry with Dean when his best friend didn't take his side in the argument. He had ignored Dean for a good three days there until he'd gotten tired of being alone and begun missing Dean dreadfully. 

Dean convinced him to join Dumbledore's Army and Umbridge crashed his first meeting. While running, he and Dean hid in a classroom. Crabbe walked right by them, small eyes scanning the corridor, and Seamus aimed his wand right at the Slytherin's bottom. "Oh, come on, it's just a little jinx. Who will it hurt?"

"Seamus, you'll get put in detention. Again."

"Worth it!"

"Seamus, no."

Finally, sixth year. Dumbledore dies, and his Mam comes straight up to Hogwarts to take him home. He refuses and Mam gets angry, the whole thing turning into a yelling match in the Great Hall for all to witness. Mam warns him that if he didn't come home right away, she'd put a full-body bind hex on his and carry him home herself. Seamus simply drew his wand, slowly pointing it at his mother. "Mam," He started, eyes cold. "I'm staying. End of story."

And it was the end of the story. A lot of people had been shocked he'd pointed his wand at Mam like that - she was, after all, the woman who loved him the most. 

Now, if Dean could see him, Seamus was sure that he'd be proud. Sure, Seamus bore scars from the Carrows, but he wasn't letting up. That reckless drive was taking over every night when he snuck out to spray paint the school walls, whenever he was helping the younger students escape the Carrows' clutches, and in class. He stood up to those two siblings, sneering at Alecto when she claimed Muggleborns to be unworthy of their magic. 

He got the scar on his right elbow from that. 

But he was still fighting, even though he winced whenever he talked. Even though he could barely recognize himself in a mirror some days. Even though it seemed like they were losing as more and more people found themselves in the Room of Requirement. 

He'd keep fighting through it all. He was a wildfire, burning until he could burn no more.


End file.
